light of dragoon
by sin.nighthawk
Summary: ok i'm not even done the frist part yet but i need feedback


4

THE LIGHT OF DRAGOON

**CHAPTER ONE **

**SOLE OF DARKNESS**

**I**n the town of sales Dart had wed his love Shana and there son Darkflare became the red eye dragoon and began his quest by leaving home on his 21st birthday.

A man walks down the rode on the night of the full moon that is blood red in black armor and a hood on his head a sword in his right hand with a dragon's eye gem on its handle. His name is Eric. His hope to find where he belongs for he was 2 when his mom died he knew what he was but not why he was. He knew of one of his family was alive a man named Dart. As Eric walked his mind looked back at his mom at what she was and what he is her power was his both the good and the bad. Her name was Rose but he had but little memory of her. The people of his town told him of her but it was not the same. The kids his age had their family. The family Eric lived with only told him of he may have some family still alive when he got his moms Dragoon Spirit on his 17th birthday when it showed his mom, dart and there flow dragoon. The next day he was given his moms sword the reaper. It was as if the blade was always his so he said his goodbye and set out to find the family that he longed for. He had been walking for hours without food but he was not hungry because he had his mind on other things like where in the world was the one called dart and how was he related to him. As the sun began to rise it felt like his hunger was beginning to get to him. He looked around and saw a town at the foot of the hill and said to himself " maybe that is sales maybe I have found dart." He rain down the hill and just as he came to the edge of the town. His head began to spin and his site blared then he blacked out. When he came to he found himself in a small room as he looked around he saw through a small window that it was night" how long have I been asleep." The voice of a young girl came from the door " for two days now". Eric looked around at the girl she had dark red hair down to her neck light blue eyes and a dress like the sunset. Eric asked, "Who are you and where am I?" the girl looked at him and smiled as she said " my name's Carrie and you're in my bed we were about to get the doctor if you didn't wake up before the sun came up. "Carrie looked at him and asked, "What is your name" Eric smiled "Eric my name is Eric and where is my sword and the gem I had with me". Carrie walked out to the door and came back with Eric's sword and gem. " Here they are" she put them on the bed next to him. "Please what is the name of this town"? He asked in hope of this being Sales "You're in the town of Gin near the temple of the four flames" said Carrie. As she looked at him with wide eyes the sorrow he felt was clear from his heart. " Well that's too bad I had hoped I was in Sales but I guess that's life." Eric said as he bent down an picked up his DS in his left hand and looked at it but has he did he felt a jolt in his spine this caught him off guard he looked around for what it was but there was no one there. Out the window he could see the sun rising. " So it's morning now" Eric said and he smiled. As Carrie looked at him it seemed to her that he might be in need of food but she didn't like the look of him. " Err Eric would you like something to eat?" She'd asked as if she didn't trust him. As Eric looked at her he was able to see that Carrie didn't trust him very much. " Miss Carrie I would like that very much tank-you". He spoke in a kind voice trying to calm her fears of him and he added, "I hope you're a good cook miss Carrie". A voice came from behind Carrie and said "the beast in town if you can believe it." The voice made them jump and Carry's father walled in with a smile on his face. Carrie yelled at him "DAD WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT NO ONE LIKES YOU SHEAKING UP ON THEM"! Her face was blood red as she looked at her father and he laughed at her than Eric and Carrie started to laugh to. When they stopped Carrie's father spoke again " please let me intrudes myself my name is Michael an as you have no dolt herd I am Carrie's father and you are?" seeing the kindest in the old man's eye's he answered. "My name is Eric and thanks you for helping me."

"Your welcome, Carrie will you please make us all something to eat." He asked his darter "yes dad I will like always." she shed to her dad in a mean tone of voice and walked out of the room. When she was gone Michael spook to Eric again." That stone of yours is vary rear where did you get it if I may ask." Eric looked down at his D/S and thought why is he asking about my D/S but he answered anyway " this stone was my moms this and my sword are all I have that was hers." And he shied as Michael spoke again "do you know what that stone is by chance young man." "Why do you ask if I know what it is?" Eric looked at him heft mad haft afraid that he was endanger because if this man knew what his DS was he to may have one


End file.
